The Date
by fuckthisimawizard
Summary: Chad needs a fake date to impress his friend. Now,being the hottest teen sensation around,there are'nt many girls Chad has not dated. Except for..well,a certain chirpy brunnette. Finally when Sonny agrees,will real love blossom or will they break?
1. The Favour

Chapter 1

**A/N-HI GUYSS! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER...SO PLEASE REVIEW! =)**

"Ok Chad" I said to myself. "You can do this!". I stood in front of a door which had a bright blue star on it.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

As I expected there was a fluffy blonde girl sitting in front of the mirror and in the far corner a REALLY [And annoyingly]cute brunette chatting away happily away to the blonde who didn't seem interested.

I rolled my eyes and painted the biggest smile I could on my million-dollar lips.

"Hey! Well if it isn't two of my FAVOURITE Randoms!"I said putting my arms around them.

"Chad?" Sonny asked looking surprised, giving me a suspicious look."What r u doing here?"

I laughed nervously and said "C'mon! Can't a guy hang out with his "peeps"?" and looked at them.

As I expected they stared at me with a weird look on their faces.

"What?"I said,trying to look casual.

"Have I ever told you girls that you both have an amazing sense of style?"I laughed,panicking now.

They shook their heads.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ok Chad, what do u want?" Sonny asked.

"WHAT? ME? PSHH! WHY would _I_ want anything?". I cried nervously.

"Ok Chad,spit it out" Sonny smiled that stupidly cute smile at me.

"Fine" I muttered,annoyed. "I need a fake date for Saturday." They didn't hear me and they said in unison,"What?"

"I NEED A FAKE DATE FOR SATURDAY BECAUSE MY FRIEND NICK JONAS AND HIS GIRLFRIEND MILEY CYRUS ARE COMING TO TOWN AND I HAVE TO HAVE A DATE !" I screamed,annoyed now.

That Jeff dude was walking by and stopped and stared at me.

They sat shocked when Blondie asked "Are you on a secret prank show again?

"NO!" I cried angrily since they obviously misunderstood me.

They just stared me when finally Sonny asked "How come us? And not Portlyn?"

I scoffed"Oh please! She has a lower iq than a porcupine!"

Blondie said " Whatever ! Anyway, I can't come because I already have a date!"

I looked at Sonny expectantly. She looked at me and said "Oh no! There is NO way I am going to be seen with YOU!"

I gave her my puppy dog eyes and said "Please? I was YOUR fake date once!"

She hesitated and said " Well...FINE! But just this once!"

I smiled at her "Thank you!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Just so you know ,Im only doing this because im nice!"she exclaimed.

Blondie rolled her eyes and said "Oh Yeah right! Your doing this ONLY because your nice! Sure."

Sonny blushed and said "Yes Tawni. Of course thats the ONLY reason!"

Blondie opened her mouth to say something,when Marshall's voice cam booming through the speakers for them to go practice.

Sonny looked at the speakers gratefully and began to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" i cried.

"WHAT?"she cried back ,her nose scrunched up in that cute way.

"I'll pick you up at eight!" I cried back

She nodded at me and walked out, and was it just me,or did I see the faintest trace of a smile?

Honestly,these girls are so unpredictable! I thought as i shook my head and chuckled to myself.

**A/N-loved it?hated it? any ideas? EVERYTHING IS WELCOME!**


	2. Getting Ready

**A/N-HI GUYS!! THANKS SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! SO…HERES THE SECOND CHAPTER…HOPE YOU LIKE IT…………**

Chapter 2

I checked my hair in the rearview mirror before stepping out of my convertible(Oh,and if you're wondering,its NOT the one which had elephant manure.)

My hair was,perfect,as usual.

I got out with a bunch of roses and walked towards Blondie's apartment.

I rang the doorbell and Blondie opened the door.

"Where's Sonny?" I asked.

Blondie smirked and pointed towards someone on top of the staircase.

I felt my mouth drop open. "Sonny?" I croaked in astonishment.

She smiled and started walking down the stairs. I stood shocked.

Sonny was wearing a silver strapless dress and as she walked her elegant brunnette curls bounced off her shoulders perfectly.

Until now,she'd always been outrageously cute but right now she looked drop-down GORGEOUS!

She walked up to me and said "Hey Chad!" brightly.

I realized my mouth was still hanging open.

I quickly shut it,embaressed, "Hey"I said, "You look great."

She blushed and said "Thanks".

That's when I realized what I said.

"Um…I meant you look almost as good as me" I quickly snapped.

Sonny raised her eyebrows skeptically and muttered "Why,what a blessing!"

I opened my mouth to say some thing when Blondie cut me short.

"Okay okay!" she said "You guys go now!"

"Fine!"we both muttered glaring at each other.

"Oh,and have fun on your date" she added gleefully

"its FAKE!" we both cried out together

"Yeah yeah whatever you say!" Blondie replied with an that annoying smirk still stuck on her face.

Sonny rolled her eyes and said "Lets just go fast and get this over with chad"

"Fine" I replied.

As we walked towards the car a I glanced behind and saw Blondie still standingg at the doorway smiling like she knew something we didn't.

I shook my head, trying to figure out what that was.

**A/N-DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!**


	3. Meeting Miley

**A/N- Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and as you can see I'm trying to update as fast as possible!! So…since im writing in chad's pov so much…do you guys want sonny's or is chad fine??**

I smirked as I parked my car inside the parking lot of the 'La Cucina' which was California's best italian resteraunt.

"Well?" I questioned gleefully to Sonny's awed face.

Sonny turned and said "Wow! This place looks amazing!"

I offered my arm awkwardly to Sonny before entering the lounge.(Come on,since we were anyway pretending might as well do it properly)

She gave me a weirded out look,but took it anyway.

We entered the lounge and I looked around for 'my man' Nick Jonas.

There in the middle, standing,was Nick.

"Hey! Watsup man?" I cried seeing him rush towards us.

"Chad!! Good to see you again!" he cried slapping hi-fives with me.

"And this,of course, my girlfriend miley!" he said introducing me to a brunnette girl wearing a dress so low and revealing I could never even IMAGINE Sonny wearing that.(she wasn't even half as pretty as Sonny ,wait,did I just say/think that?)

"Miley!" I smiled at the girl who faintly reminded me of a pig. **A/N- sorry miley lovers, I just do NOT like her!**

"Chad! I just LOVE your show!" she rasped in a low,man-like voice with a smirk.

"Um..thank you! I like hannah montana too!" I said.

"Except for the fact you cant differentiate between hannah and miley!" came a whisper behind me.

I turned and saw Sonny's annoyed face.

"Uh..yeah,this is my girlfriend Sonny" I said,emphasizing on 'girlfriend'

Nick's face grew confused and he said " Hey man, I thought you were single at the moment."

I stopped,thinking of an excuse when Sonny replied "Oh, well..you know,the papparazzi and stuff!" awkwardly.

I quickly nodded to that.

Miley stopped and asked " Hey,your from that 'funny' show right?"

I snickered quietly as I snuck a glance at sonny's outraged face.

"Yeah….you mean 'So Random' right?" she said with a plastic smile.

"Sure yeah that" Miley replied arrogantly.

"Why don't we go in and sit?" Nick said,saving the day.

"Sure"I replied.

We walked inside the resteraunt and settled on a round table and I took a seat next to nick and miley sat on his other side.

Sonny smiled and began to sit in the chair between me and miley when miley dropped her large purple bag in that seat.

"Sorry honey,my bag needs its space!" she said,her voice dripping with fake sweetness.

"Oh…sure,no problem"Sonny smiled "I'll just go get another chair!"

Miley nodded and I got up from my seat since it seemed like the boyfriend thing to do(weird huh?)

Sonny looked a little taken aback but she said "No chad, its ok,ill just go get another chair" and she left.

I rolled my eyes as I sat.

Why was she so nice?

As soon as she left, Miley turned to me and said "Really Chad?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You picked HER to be your girlfriend?"

"Uh…yeah,,why?"

"She's such a downmarket girl…I mean shes on 'So Random!"

"So?" I asked,getting a liitle defensive(to my surprise)

"UHH…..i totally hate her!"

"Come on miley,you just spoke to her for a minute" Nick said.

"SO?" miley said "I can judge people quickly"

That very minute Sonny came back with a chair.

"So guys,what did i miss?"she asked brightly as she settled beside me and nick.

Miley rolled her eyes and said "Nothing dearie!"

Sonny looked a little confused and glanced at me.

I shrugged towrds her.

Uh-Oh.....trouble!

**A/N-so did you like it? I tried to make it extra-long just for you guys! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!! =)**


	4. The Contest

**A/N-MY FOURTH CHAPTER! Sorry for the late update,but I have these annoying exams going on..=(**

**Anyway…ENJOY! =) I made it EXTRA long just for you!**

We sat at the dinner table,giving our orders to a waiter in his fifties or something.

"I'll have a Virgin Colada"Nick said glancing at the drinks menu.

"Me too,anything my Nicky is having!" Miley drawled,draping her arms around Nick.

I secretly chuckled. 'Nicky'…I am SO going to remember that!

"Ill have….a.. cherry wine?" I said,randomly choosing one of the non-alchaholic drinks.

"And you,Madam?" he asked Sonny.

She glanced at the menu,looking confused as she went through she smiled and said "A coke would be fine" she said smiling.

A stupidly cute smile.

Why did she always smile so much?It always makes my heart go all its flapping its wings or something.

"It'll be here in ten minutes" the waiter said "Oh and Madam,you have a lovely smile" he added before walking away.

Sonny blushed and muttered "thank you" smiling.

He winked at her and walked away.

Miley scowled and rolled her eyes.

"Hey,while we're waiting,why not a small competition?" Nick suggested

"Sure"I agreed readily.

Miley brightened up and said "why not have a singing competition between me and Sonny,and the loser pays for the drinks?"

"Yeah,sure" Nick said.

Sonny turned kinda shaky as she said"No,Im not good…really!"

"Come on Sonny,be a sport!"Miley said.

"Um…."Sonny said,glancing at me.

"Oh yeah,of course she'll do it,she even plays guitar!"I added, chuckling to myself seeing Sonny's nervous face.

It was even worth receiving a kick from a certain high-heel wearer from under the table.

"Great,ill go get my guitar from the car" Nick said getting up.

"'Kay,ill miss you!" Miley said pouting her lips.

Nick winked at her and walked out.

Fifteen minutes later we were standing behind the stage,(which is in front of the resteraunt,where the violin dude plays, and we had to request to hold it there),waiting.

"Ill go first ,if its okay with you,honey" Miley said,and going on stage without waiting for sonny's reply.

"Be my guest!"Sonny muttered.

Miley walked on stage and tapped the mike "Hey everybody ,im going sing my hit number 'Party in the USA' played by the AMAZING Nick Jonas!"

Everyone cheered.

"Okay…1,2,3…"Miley started,pouting her lips in concentration.

_"I hopped off the plane in L.A.x_

_With a dream on my cardigan"_

I closed my voice was cracked,tuneless and nothing like the recorded version.

_"Welcome to the land of fame xx_

_Am I gonna fit in?_

_I jumped in a cab ,here I am for the first time_

_Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy,_

_Everybody seems so famous,_

_My tummy's turnin and im feeling kinda homesick,_

_Too much pressure and im nervous,_

_Then the taximan turned on the radio,_

_And a Nick Jonas song was on_

_And a Nick Jonas song was on….._

I closed my ears. I so did not want to hear anymore.

Finally,after a few minutes more,the shrieking stopped and I looked up.

"Its over,right?" I asked Sonny.

"Chad! Be nice!" she scolded, but looked secretly grateful herself.

Miley bowed to the forceful applause and smirked as she handed the guitar to Sonny.

Sonny smiled nervously and took it as she settled on a stool in the middle of the stage.

"Okay guys,um..this is a song I wrote a few weeks back"She stated ,her voice trembling.

She then closed her eyes and took a breath.

_"She was given the world,so much that she couldn't see,_

_And she needed someone,to show her who she could be"_

I felt my mouth drop open for the second time,except wider.

Her voice was pure and sweet,not sung too high or too low. Her guitar strumming was really good,and her cheeks were flushed red.

"Stupid girl"I muttered. "Thinks she can't sing!"

_"And she tried to survive,wearing her heart on her sleeve,_

_But I needed you to belive,_

_You had your dreams I had mine,you had your fears I was,fine_

_Showed me what I coudnt find,when two different worlds collide_

_La-da-da da-da!"_

She ended it,her cheeks flaming red.

"Well?" she questioned to the speechless audience.

Nick was the first one to overcome his shock.

"It was….AMAZING! I didn't know you could sing like that,Sonny!" he cried.

Miley scowled.

The resteraunt manager cleared his throat(oh yeah,he was like the judge) "I think the clear winner is…."

Miley smiled beforehand,showing off her white teeth.

"SONNY MONROE!" he declared causing heaps of cheers.

"WHAT?" Miley cried out angrily.

"What?" Sonny repeated, except in a whisper.

"YES!" the manager cried.

Sonny smiled wide and said "Thank you!"

Miley rolled her eyes in disbelief.

I heard her mutter something next to me.

Sonny walked down,still in a daze.

"Congratulations"I stated smiling,giving her a brief hug. (You know,since we were...pretending.)

She blushed and muttered "Thanks".

I was very aware of the fact that we were still warped in our own little hug.

"That was good….you know,beginner's luck!" Miley said arrogantly,breaking our hug and flipping her hair in Sonny's direction.

"Thanks? I guess.." Sonny replied confused.

"Hey Sonny,that was awesome!" Nick congratulated.

"Hey,we look SO cute right now,lets call tween weekly!" Miley said,before Sonny could reply.

"Sure!" Nick and I agreed.

"NO!" Sonny cried.

"Why not?" Miley asked Sonny in disgust.

"Yeah?"I asked,getting confused.

"Uhm…Chad,can I talk to you for a second?" Sonny said, throwing looks at me.

I opened my mouth to object,but she dragged inside ladies washroom anyway.

"CHAD!" she exploded as soon as we reached.

"What?" I questioned angrily."WHAT AM I DOING HERE?"

"We cannot call papparazzi!" She said,ignoring my question

"Why?"

"Because…were NOT a real couple,and Miley will tell them we are"

Crap. I completely forgot about that.

"Oh yeah!" I replied sheepishly.

"So we can NOT call Papparazzi! Otherwise the whole world will know us as…a…couple!" she added,shuddering.

I shuddered in response, emotionless.

"So, lets go!" She cried grabbing my arm again.

I nodded when I suddenly stopped.

In the doorway, half-smirking and half-shocked standing was ,Miley.

Our bodies froze in terror.


	5. Sonny's Secret

**A/N-Hi guys! Sorry for the REALLY late update..ive been kinda busy :P**

**But now I have time..and ive finished the story so…REVIEW =)**

Miley grinned at us with her teeth wide open "Well,what have we HERE?"

Beside me, Sonny started bursting intogiggles and stepped on my foot and I decided that meant I had to laugh too.

I opened my mouth ,and with all the inborn talent of acting within me ,I laughed REALLY hard with her.

Miley stopped smiling and stared at us.

"This is so funny,I cant belive she actually fell for that!"Sonny stated within her grasps of laughter.

Oh..NOW I get it!Smart kid,that Monroe.

"Yeah..totally!" I added.

"What?"Miley said. " Im not an idiot,I know that-,"She stopped ,cut off my a bright pink shadow overlooking her.

"TAWNI?" Me and Sonny cried out.

"Sonny? CHAD?"She cried right back.

She turned "_Miley Cyrus_?"

"WHAT IS GOIN ON HERE?" Miley demanded.

"I don't _KNOW_!" Tawni cried in frustuation.

"I think we should all calm down" I supplied.

"CALM DOWN?WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN A GIRLS'S BATHROOM?"Tawni screamed.

"Oh..umm..the dress means it's a GIRLS one" I chucked nervously.

"Okay,umm..lets just take a breath,THEN talk."Sonny breathed, tucking her beautiful long locks behind her ears.(She does that when she's nervous,wait, HOW did I know that?)

A red-head walked into the room and screamed when she saw me.

Then she did the natural ran out.

"Um..lets talk in a more appropriate place..i dunno..somewhere outside the LADIES WASHROOM?"I flustered, cause I didn't want security to come to would just spoil my image.

"Yeah,okay." they mumbled as we walked to the corridor.

"Well?"Sonny questioned Tawni angrily.

"What? I told you I had a date!"Tawni snapped,fluffing her curly blonde hair.

"But… HERE?"Sonny cried.

"How am I supposed to know where you were having your date with..uhh..Chad?"Tawni snapped again.

"HA!"Miley exclaimed.

"WHAT?"We cried at her.

"See the way that blonde girl-,"

"The names Tawni,Tawni Hart"Blondie interrupted,swishing her hair pompously.

"Yeah Yeah,Tony interrupted before saying Chad,SHOWS shes lying!"

"That shows NOTHING!"I cried.

"YEAH!Me and Chad(She swallows here) utterly love each other!"Sonny smiled, touching my arm.

I nodded.

"Then why don't we call Tween weekly?"Miley suggested (fake) sweetly.

"Uhm..i have to leave-,"Tawni began when Nick saw us.

"Hey guys! Its been 15 minutes, I've been lookin all over for you!"Nick said.

"We met their friend Tony!"Miley said brightly.

"TAWNI!"Blondie whined.

"Whatever!Anyway guess what ?Sonny & chad are-,"She stopped,cut off.

"SO IN LOVE!"Sonny laughed,half-hugging me.

"Yeah!"I smiled,tapping her small white nose.

"Aww.."Nick smiled putting his arm around Miley.

"But-,"Miley began again when the old dude entered and told us our food was ready.

"Well..I had better go!"Tawni cried,rushing out.

"Are ALL Randoms Pshycos?"Miley whispered to Sonny,in a voice low enough for both of us to hear.

UGH! That girl made my blood pressure rise!

We sat on our table, and the waiter served soup.

"Mmm..nice!"Sonny commented happily, sipping it.

"Savour it while you can since you can never get better food!"Miley whispered softly to Sonny.

Sonny paused,her warm eyes sad for a second,but didn't say anything.

Wow ,she was doing SO much for me!

I took out my phone and texted : _Thnx fr bein here 2nite..nd keepin up wid all of d_is! : to Sonny's phone.

Instantly a 'yee-haw' came from her phone,to which Sonny blushed and Miley gave a disaproving look.

She took out the cow-print covered phone and as her eyes wandered around the screen a smile instantly sprung on her lips.

She texted something back and my phone vibrated.

:_No prblm..well,least nt wid nick!Anyway,im an official blossom scout remember? I do gud deeds =P_:

I chuckled at the memory.

:_Lol XD Yeah..i dusnt ur fone 'moo'?:_

Miley turned to nick and sprung a conversation about some Paris café.

was WAY better off dating Selena.

My phone vibrated-:_it 'moo's wen ppl call, 'yee-haws' fr txts ! _;):

I grinned:_Why of course,Silly me!:_

That stupidly cute brunnette read my message and silently laughed,her eyes lit up in a magical way.

She was SO pretty! WAIT! Whaat?

"Chad" A hissy voice beside me called.

"Yeah?" I turned to Miley.

"You know..i have this cousin..she;s REALLY pretty.."

Oh..NOW I know where she was going with this.

"Miley PLEASE,I HAVE a girlfriend!"

"Hmm.."Miley frowned poking her salad with her fork.

"Hey Miley!"Sonny piped in ,trying to look cheerful."Love the shoes!"

"Mmm"Miley chewed ,not interested.

I looked down at Miley's black heels then at Sonny's silver glass ones.

"You know we had this farmer in Tennesse, actually a lot of them,we still do!(laughs snootily).And back then,when I was six,there was one called Wilson Monroe who had a daughter called Allison, same age as me"Miley started.

Hmm.. Allison,the name rings a bell.

"Well", Miley continued. "He..er..decided to have 'fun' and his wife found ,they he took drugs and one day…(smirks) he stopped coming to work"

Why was she telling us this?This was definatly goin somewhere.

Sonny,I noticed was getting extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh look! 10:50pm! I have to..uh..go"Sonny exclaimed, getting up.

What? "WHY?"I questioned.

"REALLY! My mom has to go to New York at 12..i must leave!"She cried, clutching her bag.

"Bye Chaddikins!"She bent and pretended to peck my cheek.

Sonny rushed and tripped and her bag, which was left open, fell down, causing everything in it to fall.

She bent to pick up everything, and Miley noticed a white card lying on the floor.

She read it and gasped.

What was it NOW?

I grabbed the card and my jaw dropped.

Sonny froze.

On it was written:-

Name: Allison Sonny Monroe

Age: 16 yrs

Daughter of - Late Wilson Monroe.

It was Sonny's driving license.


	6. Glass Slippers?

**A/N-Hii there! ME!! Chapter 6,Hope you enjoy it (:**

Everyone was still shocked.

Miley snorted "Oh my GOD!"laughing.

Sonny stared at me,her eyes helplessly watering as she grabbed her bag.

Her face was drained of all its rosiness and a single tear slid down her now paper-white cheek.

I stood there,looking at her tearful eyes.

She turned and ran out of the door,narrowly saved from falling.

"Sonny wait!"I cried,finally finding my voice.

Miley,now in a fit of laughter,dialed a number on her phone.

I raced for the door.

Just before the door closed behind me I heard a voice saying "This is Miley Cyrus calling from the 'La Cucina'. Yes,I have a VERY interesting story…"

I grit my teeth.

I didn't have time to waste on that useless girl.

All I needed was to find Sonny.

I looked desperatly around the gardens.

I ran down the sidewalk,and saw something glittering.

Belive it or not,it was SONNY's glass slipper.

Wow,this is like some book my mom read to me as a kid once..

I chuckled.

I was four then,those were the good days.

I picked up and looked around.

She had to be close.

I walked further until I saw some famous garden-park,I walked inside,and sure enough there was a brunnette in a silver dress sitting under a tree,her face covered with her hands.

I looked around.

There were 2 or 3 couples,and I knew she would probably be here,because I had the car keys (Go CDC!! :D)

As I approached her,I noticed there were fireflies lighting the area around her,making this seem more and more like a fairytale.

"Hey" I sat down,resting my back against the tree opposite her,hiding the shoe behind me.

She looked up and said "What?You wanna make fun of me? Go ahead!!" bitterly.

"WHAT?" I stopped. "Make fun? Why would I do that?"

"BECAUSE!! Your life is SO perfect,you do and get everything you want!" she cried,her eyes blurry,and nose red.

"What?You think my life is THAT easy? I wish it was!"

"I don't think so Chad,I KNOW. You have everything! You don't have to worry about other people or their needs,face it!"

"My life is not that easy okay? There are things I want too. Like my m-" I bit my lower lip. I said too much.

Sonny's expression softened. Just a bit atleast.

"Like wat?"

"Like…" I paused.

This was my biggest secret,Noone in the universe other than my family knew this.

Not even the Mack Falls cast knew.

Her mocha brown eyes gazed into pools of hopelessly lost blue,expectantly.

Could I trust her?

I glanced back helplessly.

"Well…I don't….have…" I croaked, a lump forming in my throat.

"Yes?" Sonny coaxed gently.

I sighed "I havnt told ANYONE this before…"

"Its okay,I swear I wont tell anyone"Sonny whispered,the fireflies hovering around her beautifully honest face.

I looked at her loyal and trustworthy hazel eyes and smiled " I know you wont. I trust you."

**A/N-Liked it?? REVIEW!! I wanna know! Don't you guys want to know? So REVIEW! (PS- don't forget about the SLIPPER) Faster you press the pwetty gween button,faster you know :D**


	7. Confessions Of A Teenage Drama King

**The Next Chapter [Finally]:D**

**Im SOOOOO Sorry for this SUPER long update. But my modem crashed and I could'nt post this. Enjoy (:**

"When I was five, my parents died in a car left my older sister Caitlyn and me and orphans." I gushed, my mind filling up with unpleseant memories.

Sonny reached over and squeezed my hand reassuringly,which made my heart beat immensly fast…for some reason.

"And then we were left with our grandparents.." I trailed off for a minute, trying to somehow make that throbbing heart rate disappear. "And our grandparents were horrible…so me and Caitlyn ran away to New York City. But there was this big thunderstorm on our way there, and Caitlyn, she tried to keep me safe,away from this cruel by the time we reached New York, she was horribly sick and two men on the road saw her condition and rushed tried to her to the hospital but by the time it was too late…." My eyes filled up with tears. "An hour later we found out she had died because of the cold." I choked.

"What did you do then?" Sonny asked me softly.

"The people who had taken Caitlyn to the hospital were actually tv sitcom producers, and they thought since I had no legal guardians whatsoever, they thought I had good 'looks' and they took me in as the lead for "The Goody Gang", a show they had just finished writing. It aired a year later,when I was six." I finished,looking at my tattered shoes whose brand name I didn't care about anymore.

Sonny smiled and suddenly reached over and gave me a tight hug.

I think I forgot how to I remember of that hug was the smell of her pretty hair, and her warm hands around my neck.

She pulled away with tears in her eyes "Oh my gosh, Im SO sorry Chad!I didn't think that YOU,out of all the people would have that kind of you for telling me that."

I grinned "It just takes a load out of my chest"

Sonny brushed her brunnette locks away from her face. "You know Chad, after my dad died,my mom and I used to sit out on our porch during starry nights and dream about our used to read "Cinderella" to me on those nights,no matter how old I grew it, I always begged her to read it to me.I guess I liked it because it showed my mother and I that hidden inside you, there might just be a princess…" she trailed off.

"Then?" I questioned.

"Then what? During the day I entered the REAL world, where you cant expect to find a Prince Charming or a fairy godmother to grant your every I had good sense of mother says I get it from my father."She bit her lower lip.

"Oh" I said insensitivly,feeling uncomfortably red.I glanced up at the starry was a full moon tonight.

Sonny smiled at me,a lock of her hair twirled around her index finger. "Thanks for coming here feels so nice to have that burden off my time is it anyway?"

I gave her a toothy smile "It made me feel much better to. And now *I checked my watch* its 11:50pm"

Sonny gasped "Oh no! Mom's going to KILL me! She said I have to be home by ten!And now its almost TWELVE" She got up quickly, running towards my car.

I got up. "Im coming…just sit in the car!" I called after her,dusting my hands.

She turned and nodded, then continued to searching for my car.

I chuckled at her hyperness,and then something shiny caught my was Sonny's slipper.

I glanced around,for what reason I am not sure of.

Then I shoved it into my coat pocket.


	8. Defying Gravity

**A/N-Hello lovely readers. Sorry about the long gap. I forgot about this story. Anyway,im going to be pretty active on fanfiction now, so if I get atleast 10 reviews I will upload a new chapter every day. It's up to you guys now **

I drove past the main road, and chose a small narrow path and meandered my way.

I glanced over at Sonny, who was tapping her long fingers on the deck and humming the tune of the song coming on the radio. Her long brunette hair had now somehow escaped her once elegant bun,and was curling down her shoulder, occasionally rippling at the effect of the wind.

She sensed me staring at her, and turned her head in my direction and grinned.

"_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again , don't make me change my mind. 'Cause I won't live to see another day, I swear its true .Because a girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find." _

The radio blared.

I returned the smile, when suddenly the car abruptly stopped.

I tried accelerating it, it didn't budge.

"Come on, Cheryl. Baby, you can't do this to me now?" I cooed in desperation , pounding my fists lightly on the steering wheel.

"Cheryl?" Sonny raised an eyebrow.

I ignored her, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Suddenly Sonny realized the seriousness of the situation.

"YO CHERYL."She yelled at my car. "START WORKING NOW.I NEED TO GET HOME!"

"Um, Sonny." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You know, yelling at Cheryl isn't going to make anything better. You're just going to make her angry."

She scowled at me. "She's a bloody _car_."

I clicked my tongue. "Now Now Sonny."

Sonny gave me an annoyed look and looked out of the window again.

I laughed at her agitation and said "It's okay. I'll just call someone and have a car sent over."

I took out my phone. "Oh shit" I sweared angrily. No service.

She glanced at my phone. "_Now_ what are we going to do?"

I looked around, trying to hide my annoyance.

"Uhh… I bet there will be someone passing." I said nervously.

Sonny looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Hey" I said. "Atleast the radio is working."

She frowned.

"Sorry. Just trying to diffuse the tenson." **A/N- Haha. One of my favourite lines from Deathly Hallows. How many HP fans out there? ;)**

She sighed. I turned the radio on louder.

And just when things couldn't get any worse, or so it seemed, it started to rain.

And my car wasn't working at all, so since my car doesn't have a hood, we were getting wet.

Sonny looked at me, her hair getting wet. I let out a shrill gasp. CHAD DYLAN COOPER'S HAIR WAS GETTING WET.

She heard my gasp , and let out a tinkling laugh. "I love the rain." She stated, turning the radio up louder.

I glared at her.

She grinned and stepped out of the car.

"You're not going to actually try and _walk _back are you?" I asked in disbelief.

"No" she said simply and smiled. "I dare you to come out of the car and stand in the rain." She said, her eyes glinting.

"You _dare _me?" I scoffed. "Done." I said and got out of my car.

"Stupid rain." I muttered. Sonny chuckled, her dress clinging to her body, showing off her brilliant curves.

It was hard to be mad at her when she looked so hot.

"Well?" I asked. "Am I just supposed to stand here ?"

"No..You have to dance."

"Im not dancing alone."

"What are you talking about?"

I smiled and walked closer to her and took her hand. "I dare you to dance with the boy you hate the most."

"I don't hate you." She whispered.

"_Something has changed within me__  
__Something is not the same__  
__I'm through with playing by the rules__  
__Of someone else's game__"_

I put my arm on her waist, my heart pounding. I couldn't even feel the rain anymore.

She smiled and put her arm around my neck , her long lashes sparkling with raindrops.

"_Too late for second-guessing__  
__Too late to go back to sleep__  
__It's time to trust my instincts__  
__Close my eyes and leap"_

I swayed uncertainly at first , very aware that my hand was touching her wet torso.

Sonny was not wearing shoes, and her wet hair cascaded down her shoulders.

"_It's time to try__  
__Defying gravity__  
__I think I'll try__  
__Defying gravity__"_

I remembered how to dance , gave Sonny a little twirl. She laughed as she spun around and then she stopped and her nose touched mine. "Chad." She whispered softly.

"_Kiss me goodbye__  
__I am defying gravity__  
__And you won't bring me down"_

My mind went numb as I tried to remember things. I couldn't remember anything. Except for one word. Sonny.

It was like we were in our own world. She closed her eyes. I opened my eyes and removed a single raindrop from her eyelash. She fluttered her sparkling eyes open. I looked at her, my heart hammering like it was going to straight fly off my chest and into Cheryl.

I then let go of the world for a minute. Forgot the supposed hatred between us. Did what my heart had been telling me to do since she beat me in musical chairs.

I kissed her.

**-**_**And for that moment ,I swear we were infinite.**_


End file.
